Known processes and devices for producing at least one three-dimensional object by solidifying a solidifyable material are sometimes referred to as solid freeform fabrication, rapid prototyping and manufacturing techniques, and sometimes they are more specifically referred to as stereolithography, laser sintering, fused deposition modelling, selective light modulation and the like.
It is sometimes difficult to apply such processes and techniques to produce three-dimensional objects in a reliable manner, especially when the objects have quite different structural portions, such as mass portions and delicate or fine portions, or when the formation of auxiliary support structures are involved. Further, it is often difficult to adopt the aforementioned techniques to the use of different types or compositions of solidifying materials, partly depending on the technique used and partly depending on the desired type of three-dimensional object to be produced.
Therefore, an object of the present invention was to provide a process and a device for producing at least one three-dimensional object by solidifying a solidifyable material, which process or device is improved in terms of reliability.